


Chest Pains

by Ghostwriter92



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter92/pseuds/Ghostwriter92
Summary: The cold has always had a negative effect on Robert's chest ever since the shooting. So when the whole village gives him the cold shoulder the effects are deadly.  Can Aaron and Liv show him that he's not alone and therefore doesn't need to suffer in silence?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the current SL so in my story it did happen but Robert and Aaron are back together because it was all a lie by the bitch, Rebecca.

It started a week after Robert and Aaron got back together. It wasn’t a big deal Robert thought just a little pain here or there not anything that wasn’t new. Sadly a lasting reminder of him being shot as if the scar wasn’t bad either. Anyway, the pain was never something Robert worried about so he never told anyone not even Aaron. However, as the weather grew colder Robert couldn't help but notice the pain grew more intense almost to the point it affected his breathing. 

 

But did he say anything? No. Things were still so new with him and Aaron he already felt like he was walking on eggshells around him and his family he didn’t want to rock the boat anymore. And it wasn’t like he could turn to his family for help. Vic was still getting over the fact she wasn’t going to be an aunt(a surprise that seemed to hit her harder than it did Robert) plus she was working on things with Adam. Who was still the number 1 member of the **We Hate Robert** club. Diane was never really someone Robert felt he could turn too, so he was on his own. Though Liv could see something was wrong with him. She much like her brother could see right through him. She cornered him early one morning. 

 

“Robert are you ok?” 

 

“Of course I am why wouldn’t I be?” Robert replied trying to hide any evidence of the pain he felt growing in his chest.

 

“It’s just I’ve noticed you keep rubbing your chest a lot lately and I thought I had you wheezing yesterday.” 

 

“It’s just because of the cold weather. Affects my chest a bit but nothing to worry about.” Robert said with a reassuring smile not only fooling Liv but himself as well. 

 

So the chest pains continue as did the wheezing and shortness of breathing things he just ignored or played off that it was just a little cold nothing to worry about. Well to Robert it wasn’t till he coughed one day and noticed blood. It was then he knew something wasn’t right but again he felt he was alone unable to turn to anyone, not that he felt like he really could. So he hid the bloody tissues till the draw in his cold little room at Vic’s was full. 

 

He could see it himself he wasn’t getting better. He had gotten so pale that even Aaron started to notice. So he decided he was finally going to see a doctor but not until tomorrow. As it was Aaron birthday and he had everything planned he was going to take Aaron and Liv out for dinner at his favorite steak restaurant then surprise Aaron with go-carts. He had this planned out for weeks. Liv was sworn to secrecy even Chas said she wouldn’t say anything to Aaron. Which shocked Robert as he knew he still wasn’t her favorite person but he warmed his heart she was going to help. Well, it did till he went to get Aaron on his birthday.

 

“Hey, you ready to go?” Robert asked excitedly about the surprises he had in store for him. 

 

“Yeah, but I got a text from mum saying there is a small emergency at the pub. So need to pop in there real quick.” 

 

Robert followed Aaron was the three of them made their way to the woolpack. Thankfully Aaron was a bit ahead of Liv and him so he could whisper to her.

 

“You know what this is about?”

 

“No, I thought you told Chas about what you planned?”

 

“I did.” Robert replied clearly frustrated that they were going to be late for dinner.

 

Their questions were soon answered as they walked through the pub doors.

 

“SURPRISE!!” 

 

There in the pub was not only all the Dingles and half of Emmerdale but some of Aaron’s mates he traveled around France with and even the doctor, Alex. Now the helping made sense. Aaron looked so happy but Robert couldn’t help but feel defeated, he just couldn’t win.

 

“We wanted to give you something special for your birthday!” Chas said as she hugged Aaron. 

 

“Thanks, Mum this is great.” Aaron replied before he headed over to the party crowd. Robert pulled Chas over to the side so no one else could hear.

 

“What’s this about? I told you about what I had planned for Aaron’s birthday.”

 

“I know but I thought it would be better for my son to spend his birthday with people who really love and care about him. So why don’t you head off Robert, you’re clearly not wanted here.” Chas said as she looked over to Aaron laughing away with Alex. 

 

Robert looked over to and could see Chas was right. Aaron hadn’t laughed like that with him in a long time. If truth be told Aaron had been keeping him at arm's length since they got back together. Even after Rebecca finally revealed that everything was a lie and the baby was Ross’s. Things still weren’t what they there before. 

 

It was like he was still the guilty villain despite the fact he was really the innocent victim. 

 

So he knew it was time to give up. He didn’t have the energy to fight for someone who didn’t want to be with him. No matter how much he loved Aaron. So after Chas went and joined Aaron Robert slipped out the door he made it to the bridge before he heard someone call his name.

 

“ROBERT!” 

 

He didn’t want to stop though as the cold air was causing his chest to tighten making it hard for him to breathe. 

 

“ROBERT WAIT!”

 

Finally, Robert did and turned to see Liv running as him. 

 

“Robert where are you going?”

 

“I can’t do this anymore Liv.” Robert said sounding so broken, so unlike himself.

 

“What do you mean? I bet we can still make the go-carts.”

 

“There’s no point Liv, Aaron is happier in there then he would be with me. I haven’t seen him that happy in ages. He deserves to be happy even if it’s with Dr. Perfect.”

 

“What Alex? Aaron is happy with you not him.”

 

“No, he’s not. I *cough* know that *cough* now.” 

 

“That’s not true! We’re a family.” Liv yelled as tears started to well up in her eyes. 

 

Robert tried to answer her but he couldn’t  stop his coughs. He was coughing so hard he felt like his lungs had stopped working unable to catch the smallest of breaths. The last thing he heard before there was just darkness was Liv screaming his name. Then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you lot asked for it so here it is chapter 2!!!

 

All Aaron wanted to do on his 26th birthday was sent it with the people he cared about and the man he loved, sadly life never seemed to go the way he wanted.  Everything seemed to happen in a flash for Aaron one minute he was laughing with some old friends looking for Robert. The next Liv came through the door screaming that Robert fainted and wasn’t breathing. He told his mum to phone 999 before he followed Liv to the bridge where Robert was laying unnatural still. 

 

When he reached to touch Robert’s face he could feel something warm around his mouth. However, due to the darkness of the night, he was unable to see what it was. Thankfully though Aaron could hear that Robert was wheezing.

 

_ “Thank god he’s alive.”  _

 

He took his jacket off and wrapped it around Robert as he wanted to keep him warm. 

 

“Robert I’m here, it’s going to be ok.” 

Aaron wasn’t sure if Robert could really hear him but he’s wheezing got louder as if he was trying to speak.

 

“Don’t try to talk Robert, ok? You need to save your strength.” 

 

Aaron was so focused on Robert he didn’t notice Vic had run out of the pub till he saw her hands touching Robert’s neck checking for a pulse. It was only then Aaron saw the small crowd that has circled them. They whispered and worried about what had happened to Robert. If he had been awake Robert he would have laughed at this as this would have been the first time in months anyone in the village seemed like that actually cared about him.

 

Aaron hated the fact they were just staring and gossiping as if it this was nothing more than entertainment.

 

“Can everyone back away? Robert needs space, now move!” Aaron yelled but no one really listened.

 

“Robert, Robert! Aaron, what happened? What's happened to Robert?” Vic cried panic clearly could be heard in her voice. 

 

“I don't know Vic, I don't know.” Aaron replied looking over Robert his mind thinking back to the last Robert was this still on the ground only then blood was flowing from his chest. Aaron could almost feel the warm blood on his hands again and Robert’s heart fading under his fingertips. Like a bad nightmare.

 

Thankfully the ambulance arrived in a matter of minutes though to Aaron it still felt like he waited too long for them. One of the male the paramedics ran over to Robert and Aaron. Vic had been pulled by Adam. She was clinging to his chest crying how she couldn't lose more family.

 

“Hi, can you tell me his name and what’s happened?” Asked the male paramedics as he looked over Robert checking to see if there were any visible injuries.

 

“Robert, Robert Sugden. I don't know I found him laying here, my sister said he fainted.” Aaron said as he looked at the paramedic then to Liv as if to confirm what he said was true.

 

Liv took the opportunity to fill both Aaron and the paramedic in on the information they didn't know.

 

“He started coughing and couldn't stop then he passed out. He had been coughing for a while as well as wheezing and rubbing his chest. But he said it was just the weather affecting his chest.” Liv informed the paramedic as Aaron looked at her in disbelief, he had no idea. Yeah, Robert had been looking a bit recently but he thought it was just stress from work. He didn't know it was that bad. 

 

“Ok, we are going to put him on a stretcher and give him some oxygen. Then we’ll get him to the hospital.” 

 

Aaron just nodded and moved back so that the paramedics could do their jobs and save his Robert. He then followed them as they put Robert in the ambulance oxygen over his face no longer making any noises not even one sound. Aaron jumped in with him without even needing to be asked. Before the doors shut he looked at the crowd of people and shouted to his family who was among them.

 

“Meet us at the hospital.” 

 

He could see his mum nod her head as she held onto a crying Liv. Then the doors closed and the ambulance drove off.

 

Aaron held onto Robert’s hand as the paramedic worked on him. In the light Aaron could see blood around Robert’s mouth that must have been the “something warm” but he couldn't understand where it could have come from. Sadly as if Robert had read Aaron’s mind he started coughing. Aaron’s heart dropped as he saw the red drops of blood appear on the oxygen mask.

 

_ “Oh fuck he’s coughing blood. Please god, don't let him die I just got him back I can't lose him again!”   _ Aaron thought and prayed to himself holding Robert’s hand tighter scared if he didn't Robert would disappear. Like smoke in the air.

 

As soon as they arrived at the hospital Robert was taking from his grasp. 

 

“I need to be with him,” Aaron yelled as he watched Robert be wheeled into a room surrounded by doctors saying things he couldn't make out.

 

“I know you do, but he’s in safe hands. I promise.” A nurse said with a sympathetic smile before she turned to join the rest of her team.

 

Three hours Aaron was left in the waiting room not knowing what was wrong with Robert. No doctors or nurses had come through since they arrived to tell him anything. Though he wasn't alone his mum, Liv, Vic, Adam, and Diana had joined him not long after. But that didn't stop him feeling like he was alone.

 

Liv couldn't help but think of what Robert said to her before he collapsed. The pain and sadness in his voice it caused a fury to grow within her. She looked at the people around her waiting for news about Robert. Apart from Aaron didn't they even really care? She asked herself as thought back to all the times Robert had been around them and she couldn't remember a moment they said sorry for believe Rebecca’s lies or saying how they were happy Aaron and he were back together. They were just hateful and mean to him as if the truth had never come out. 

 

She had, the second that it was revealed Rebecca lied about sleeping with Robert ad that the baby was Ross’s. Liv hugged Robert and said sorry for all the hurtful things she had said to him. Robert just cried and held her tight. She wiped her eyes as that memory replayed in her mind.  

 

“This wouldn't have happened if we just did what Robert played.” Liv said as she looked directly at Chas. Anger very present on her face and in her voice.

 

“What are you talking about?” Aaron asked confused by her statement.

 

“Robert had planned to take you to your favorite steak place for dinner and then go-karting he even booked the own place for just the three of us. But she ruined it.” 

 

“Liv mum didn't know Robert had all that planned.Did you mum?” 

 

Before Chas could answer Liv cut her off.

 

“Yes she did Aaron it's the reason she did the surprise party. I heard everything you said to him, Chas. How Aaron should be with people who really love and care about him. Well, he was going to be and you fucked it up!” 

 

“Don't you talk to me like that missy. Robert ruined my boy’s life once what makes you think he wouldn't do it again?” Chas yelled almost forgetting Aaron was even in the room.

 

“You're joking, right? You used my birthday to hurt him. I love him that's not going to change.” Aaron said in disbelief 

 

“Sweetie I was just trying to make your birthday a happy one without him.”

 

“Well, mum you did a great job.”

 

Before any more words could be said a doctor finally emerged from Robert’s room.

 

“Family of Robert Sugden?” 

 

“That's us!” Aaron, Liv, and Vic shouted.

 

“Is Robert ok? He’s my partner.” Aaron said hoping the news the doctor was going to say was somewhat good.

 

“It appears that Robert was suffering from pneumonia.”

 

“Is that why he coughed up blood?” Aaron asked ignoring the gasps of the others around him who didn't know that information. 

 

“Yes as it appears that the scar tissue in Robert’s lungs from his old gunshot injuries made the infection more serious.”

 

“But he's going to be ok?” Liv asked praying she wasn't going to lost her brother after becoming a family once again.

“Well, we’ll need to keep him here for at least a few weeks. But I think it's safe to say Robert will be fine.”

 

“Can we see him?” Aaron asked

 

“Only one of you.”

 

“You stay Aaron we’ll come back tomorrow.” Diane said knowing Aaron would want to stay.

 

“Thanks, Diane, could you take Liv home?”

 

“I can take her.” Chas said 

 

“I think you've done enough mum just go home.” Aaron replied anger dripping from his word. He turned back to the doctor to follow him to Robert’s room.

 

“Oh, and we had to remove these when we were treating him.” The doctor said as he handed Aaron a plastic bag that had Robert’s wedding ring. Even after everything that happened between them he didn't remove it, Aaron knew that. Yet there was another item Aaron didn't know Robert wore. A silver chain with his wedding ring safety hanging from it.

 

“He really did keep it close to his heart.”  He thought before he entered Robert’s room. When he did he felt his heart break a bit as looked at the man he loved again hooked up to machines. He couldn't help but laugh a little as that the last time they were like this Aaron begged Robert to die now all he wanted was for Robert to live.

 

“You know if we coming here they are going to name a ward after us.” Aaron said as if Robert could hear him. Before he sat down he took Robert’s ring from the plastic bag and placed it back on his finger as he knew that if he woke up with it, not on his finger he would panic.  

 

Then he took his chained ring from the bag. He held it in his hand and with one more look at Robert he removed his ring from the chain and placed the ring back in its rightful place, his finger.

 

“I'm not going anywhere, Robert. Not again.”

 

Hours passed slowly with Robert still not awoken however that didn't stop Aaron from waiting, patiently holding his hand. Aaron could feel his eyelids drooping threatening sleep. A knock on the door brought Aaron back to his senses. He turned to see Alex waiting. Slowly Aaron got up and made his way out the door which then closed to the hallway where Alex stood.

 

“How is him?” Alex asked

 

“He has pneumonia, but the doctors said he’s going to be ok.”

 

“I guess this is an interesting way to remember your birthday.” Alex joked trying to make light of the situation.

 

“Yeah, Robert always has to make thing dramatic.” Aaron replied with a small smile. He then ran his hand over his face he felt exhausted but he wasn't leaving Robert.

 

“So you two are back together then?” Alex asked pointing to Aaron’s wedding ring.

 

“Yeah we are, I don't think we were ever really off just paused.”

 

“Oh ok.”

 

“Listen, Alex, if you thought to come to my birthday party meant-”

 

“No, I went as a friend Aaron I knew from our date you weren't over him. And I've met someone else.”

 

“Oh, well I'm really happy for you.”

 

“Thanks, I better go, I just wanted to know everything was ok.”

 

“Thanks, Alex, I hope you and this new guy work out.”

 

As the two men hugged as a way of saying goodbye they didn't know they were being watched by Robert who had just woken up to a nightmare. Heartbroken that the man he loved was in the arms of someone else. As a tear fell from his eye all Robert could though was.

 

_ “That's it, I've really lost him now.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo just leave it here or more? what do you guys think? please tell me in the comments below or come talk to me on Tumblr @ghost-online


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took me ages to post I sadly have been chained to my desk at work so much so it made me sick. But I'm better now and here is the last chapter!! Special thanks to NotForOneSecond for helping me with this chapter! And thank you to everyone who has bee waiting for this chapter.

Robert had fallen back to sleep before Aaron had returned, pneumonia and his heartbroken had truly taken their toll on him. It's strange what a matter of a few minutes can do. If Robert had managed to stay awake a few minutes longer or if Aaron hadn't waited those few minutes outside Robert’s door to collect himself.

 

Then everything would have been able to explain everything right there and then and there would have been no confusion. Sadly that wasn’t the case. As when Aaron returned to Robert’s room he found Robert was just as sleep as when he left him, totally unaware of what Robert saw and the pain he was feeling. 

 

Aaron settled back down into his seat he felt like he had been in the hospital for days rather than hours. His heart ached as he looked at Robert hooked up to machines with a breathing mask over his face.

 

Slowly he grabbed Robert’s hand quietly hoping the act would cause him to awaken painfully though that didn’t happen. Aaron could feel that Robert’s skin still felt cold from him passing out in the cold winter weather. His skin felt the same as the dead. But he wasn’t Aaron told himself.

“ _ He’s not dead and we’re together. That’s all that matters now.”  _

 

Not long after while still holding Robert’s hand exhaustion finally won and Aaron’s eyelids dropped. He wasn’t really sure how long he had been dreamlessly sleeping away when he felt someone lightly nudged him.

 

Robert?” Aaron called out was he woke voice still tinged with fatigue.   
Praying he would see his husband’s beautiful blue eyes looking back at him. Yet that wasn’t the case as Robert appeared to still be lost in the land of sleep. Another voice answered in Robert’s place instead causing Aaron to jump a little. As he didn’t notice the two of them were not alone.

 

“No, it’s just me.” Vic said still dressed in the same clothes she had been wearing last night. Aaron knew just by looking at her she hadn’t slept at all, probably up all night worrying. 

 

“Has he woken up yet?” She asked still very concerned.

 

“No, still sleeping away the lazy bugger.” Aaron replied trying to lighten the mood. A smile appeared on Vic’s face indicating his comment had work.

 

“Yeah, you would never know he was a farmer’s son by the way he likes to sleep in.” 

 

Aaron laughed but the thought of Robert’s younger days always made sad. They weren’t as bad as his not even close. However, they still left their damage they had scarred him. Aaron tried to pull his mind away from those dark thoughts as he stretched back in the chair. As he did he could see down the hall and the hospital appeared much busier than it been before his eyes shut.

 

“What time is it?” He asked Vic.

 

“It’s almost 9 am, you’ve been here all night.”   
  
“I needed to be here from. I didn’t want him to wake up alone.” Aaron said feeling like he needed to defend his actions. ” _ Not like before.” _   
  
“No, I understand Aaron. I’m glad you’re here I know you would be the one person Robert would want to see most.” Vic said as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“He would want to see you too Vic.” Aaron said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Yet Vic didn’t look too convinced. 

 

“It’s nice to see you wearing that again.” Vic said pointing to his hand changing the subject.

 

“Yeah feels right.” Aaron replied looking lovely down at his ring.

 

“But I thought you gave it back to Robert?” Vic said confused.

 

“I did, turns out Robert had been wearing it on a chain around his neck all this time.”

 

“That’s my brother for you. A real big softy at heart.”

 

“Yeah, he is.” Aaron exclaimed as he once again held Robert’s hand which thankfully feeling more warmer than before.

 

“Aaron I'm so sorry.” Vic said as she stared at Robert tears threaten to fall.

 

“Vic you didn't do this, you don't need to be sorry.” Aaron replied worried about his mate.

 

“No, I'm sorry about everything with Rebecca and baby. I realized last night looking at Robert laying on the ground I never said how sorry I was about the way I acted. To either of you. I just wanted a baby so bad that when Rebecca said she was pregnant with Robert’s baby. I didn't think about what he wanted or how you felt. I didn't even care how Robert or you felt when you two broke up. I ruined my relationship with my brother for a baby that wasn't even mine or his.” Vic finally broke down into tears. Sobbing when Aaron pulled into a hug.

 

“Vic that's ok I know your head wasn't really thinking about us you just wanted a baby. How about I go get us coffee?” Aaron said as pulled away from Vic.

 

“What if Robert wakes up you’ll be the first person he wants to see.”

 

“You're the first person he would want to see too Vic, you haven't ruined your relationship with him Vic he still loves you. Plus I need to stretch my legs.” He said with a smile when he kissed Vic on the head before he exited the room. He felt somewhat lighter as he left the room not realizing till that moment how much he needed to hear her say she was sorry. Because it did hurt him when she sided with Rebecca but that was in the past now. They could move on from it.

 

After he got both Vic and himself some coffee he was making his way back when heard his name being called.

 

“AARON!” 

 

He groaned as he didn't want to deal with his mum at that time.

 

“Aaron wait!” 

 

“I don't want to talk to you right now mum, I need to get back to Robert.”

“Just wait for two ticks Robert isn’t going anywhere.” That comment pissed Aaron off.

 

“You right he won't going anywhere but he wouldn't be here in the first place if it wasn't for you sticking your nose in again!”

 

“Honey I just wanted you to have a good birthday with your family.”

 

“And I would have mum. I would have been with Robert and Liv. They are my family!”

 

“Oh come on Aaron I've seen how you been since you got back with Robert you're not happy. I can see you're still worried he’ll cheat because that's who he is. And you looked happier with that Alex guy tonight then you have in weeks.” 

 

“You're right I haven't been 100% happy but that not because of Robert that's because of me. I've been so scared that Robert is going to leave me that I've been keeping him at arm's length.”

 

“Why would you think Robert would leave you?” Chas asked confused.

“As much as I don't trust the guy and don't think he's good enough for you. I do know that he would go to the end of the world for you.”

 

“Because I hurt him and pushed him away so much during the whole Rebecca/Baby thing. I know I really hurt him, mum. I don't know why he would want to be with me after I caused him so much pain. 

 

But I'm not losing him again so I have to have spend the rest of my life making him half as happy as he makes me so be it. And I will not let you or anyone get in the way of that. So be happy for me mum or stay out of my life.”

 

Chas stood there in shock finally realizing how much her son had changed and grown and became a man that is nothing like his father.

 

“I’m not exactly happy with your choice of man.”

 

“I don’t need you to be happy mum, I just need you to let me be happy.”

 

Chas hugged her son as she said. “I’m going to try.”

 

The two then made their way back to Robert’s room where Vic was still waiting watching for any sign of movement from her brother.

 

“Here Vic.” Aaron said as he handed her a cup of coffee. Silently she thanked him with a nod.

 

“Hey, Vic why don’t we get some air and leave these two alone for a bit?” Chas asked. Aaron could see Vic didn’t want to go but she knew Aaron wanted to be alone with his husband so slowly she followed Chas down the hall.

 

Aaron placed his coffee on a small side table next to Robert’s bed before he sat back down in the chair next to him. Once again exhaustion took hold of Aaron.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Robert groaned inwardly as he forced open his eyes. His chest was heavy and aching as he wheezed through the pain, an oxygen mask strapped to his face.    
  
After a few moments of blinking, Roberts eyes finally adjusted to the bright lights that bounced off the pristine white walls. He pulled down his oxygen mask as the strong smell of disinfectant filled his sinuses, and traced his eyes around the room.    
  
They landed in Aaron, looking peaceful in the chair next to his bed. He was surprised to find him there thinking he would be gone by now. Yet that didn’t appear to be the case so Robert took a moment to appreciate the sight before him of his beautiful Aaron, looking so young and effortlessly beautiful in his slumber.    
  
As if he could feel the eyes burning into him, Aaron sorted, eyes fluttering open a and instantly catching Robert's.  There was a shy smile on his face as a sigh of relief escaped his lips, he junked from the chair, making his way towards the bed.    
  
However, Aaron was a bit surprised Robert didn’t look more happy to see him. His beautiful blue eyes appeared cold and lifeless although Aaron assumed that the reason behind that was because Robert must still be a bit out of it due to all the medicine pumping through his veins.

 

What he didn’t know was that Robert assumed that this was it, that Aaron had waited to tell him in person that they were over, being the kind-hearted man that he is. Robert felt anger deep through his body at the thought of Aaron with another man and he only stayed by his bedside because of pity not love. He could feel himself burn with rage so much so that he couldn't stop himself as let the words fall out of his mouth before Aaron even had a chance to say anything.    
  
"What are you doing here?" Robert seethed, voice hoarse and low.    
  
"What?" Aaron laughed nervously as he furrowed his brow at Robert.    
  
Aaron took Robert's silence as a cue to go on, bemused at the fact Robert would think he would be anywhere but by his side right now.    
  
"I was so worried Rob, I thought you were going to die." Aaron grimaced as he spoke the last words, the thought alone sending a chill down his spine.    
  


“You coughed up blood!” Aaron almost whispered as if he didn’t want to scare Robert.

 

“Oh again?” Robert moaned as if he didn’t care.

 

“You knew you were coughing up blood?” Aaron almost yelled shocked at what he was hearing.

 

“Yes for awhile now but I had made an appointment with the doctor for today looks as if I don’t need it now.” Robert replied so indifferently and uncaring. 

 

“You should have told me, Robert! I’m your-“

 

“WHAT?” Robert snapped cutting Aaron off.

 

“I’m your what?!” Aaron didn’t say anything so taken aback by the anger that laced Robert’s words. So Robert continued.

 

“Because as far as your family thinks I’m the slum who hurt you. 

Your best mate thinks I’m the asshole who caused you to self-harm again. My sister thinks I should be the father to a kid that is either wanted by me or is mine. 

And the rest of the village thinks I’m just using you till something better comes along cause that just who I am. Robert fucking Sugden serial cheater and life ruiner!!” 

 

Robert that erupted into a fit of coughs. Aaron rushed to help him place the oxygen mask back on his face but Robert just pushed him away. Not wanting nor needing his help.

 

“Just go, Aaron because I’m tired of this. I’m tired of trying to saw people I’ve changed. I’m tired of showing you I’ve changed.” Robert said through his mask sounding so defended and broken. It hurt Aaron to even hear. It hurt him more that Robert was going through so much pain and he didn’t even know.

 

“I’m not going.” Aaron replied Robert just closed his eyes and turned to roll over so he didn’t have to look at Aaron anymore.

 

“I’m not going because you’re my husband.”

 

“What?” Robert said as he turned back towards Aaron not sure what he heard was right.

 

“You are my husband. Yes, you lie and you scheme and you sure don’t make life easy. But neither do I and you know that. That is why I love you. We are broken but together with Liv, we’re something whole. We’re a family.” 

 

“But, but I saw you with that doctor Alex!” Robert exclaimed. Aaron smirked as he said. “Take it though you didn’t see me tell him that me and him were never going to happen.” 

 

“But you’ve been so distant lately I thought you were going to end things with me.” Robert muffled through his mask

 

“You’re right I have been distant but not because of you but because of me still thinking I don’t deserve you. I should have told you that sooner. I guess we’re still not great with talking about our feelings.”

 

Robert just stared silently at Aaron not sure what to say. Scared that this was all a dream and at any second he would wake up alone. 

 

“Robert I thought I was going to lose you tonight. I don’t ever want to feel that way again.” Aaron said as he grabbed Robert’s hand. 

 

It was then Robert felt something cold and hard against his hand and it felt unfamiliar but like being at home at the same time and it baffled him until he looked down and it's caught his eye. He noticed Aaron's wedding ring, the one he’d been carrying around with him for months in hopes Aaron would wear it again one day. 

 

Robert at Aaron in disbelief tears started to slowly fall from his eyes.

 

“I love you, Robert.”

 

“I love you too Aaron.” 

 

Robert began to sob as Aaron held him tightly in his arms.

 

“I’m not going anywhere Robert I can promise you that.” 

 

And Robert knew that with all his heart that Aaron was telling him the truth. They really were going to be together forever which was perfect for Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....did you like it? please tell me what you thought in the comments below or on Tumblr @ghost-online. Thank you to everyone that read this it means the world to me that you lot like my stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about making this a 3 part story, should I? please tell me in the comments below or on Tumblr @ghost-online. thank you!


End file.
